U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,141, of Mar. 19, 1980, describes the preparation of chloroanilines substituted in the meta-position, by reacting polychloroanilines with hydrogen. However, the process described in the said patent requires the use of high pressures and a very large amounts of hydrochloric acid, and this presents serious corrosion problems.